Platonic
by cookiesloveschu143
Summary: they're inseparable. That's what Shifty thought until HE moved in. Not only in their three room apartment, into their lives. ShiftyxSplendid & FlippyxSplendid If I make mistakes it's because im new here so I'm not used to uploading stories on here 3
1. Chapter 1

Platonic:  
(of love or friendship) intimate and affectionate but not sexual."their relationship is purely platonic"  
_

Where would we be without him? I'll tell you where, nowhere. He's our provider our everything he's family. If anything ever happened to him we'd be lost, we'd fall in a deep pit of depression and just want nothing more then die with him right then and there. That's how much we care about him, that's how much we love him. We always got each others backs no matter what. We haven't known each other our whole lives and we're not family by blood, but hell we sure do act like it. We can read each other like an open book, and always know what's on the others mind. we're like triplets. we're inseparable. It was only nine years ago that we met him for the first time. Only nine years ago that we met Splendid for the first time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a cold windy night in happy tree town and it was just day me and my twin brother Lifty were as helpless as ever, especially Lifty. In the past few days of being out here in the cold, Lifty has fell terribly ill and being the street rats we were, we had no food, money, ext.. I was afraid of losing my brother, my poor little brother, the only most important person in my crappy life, my meaning of living in this fucked up planet. WE had no one and if Lifty dies on me, I'll have no one. I'd just might as well go on and kill myself to die with him because the only reason I live is to take care of my little twin, to be there when he needs me most, to be there when he needs someone to rub his back soothingly telling him that everything's gana be okay in the most toughest pissed me off that I was here just watching my brother as he coughs and cry's, not able to do anything about it. I was only ten at the time so I couldn't really go out and find a job in a snap, I was 's where the stealing came be honest we don't like living off of other peoples money that spend half their day working their asses off only so that we come in and take it. But we do it because we HAVE to and that's how our parents did it to. That might give you a clue on why we're not with our parents. now, usually after your parents get taken away and your to young to get a job and live on your own, they send you to a horrid place know as a Foster home, RIGHT? Well I did not like that idea at all, not ONE BIT. My brother always said that it wouldn't be that bad and we'd still have a roof to live under. So why didn't I go to the Foster home when I got the chance to? BECAUSE. Because if we did take the chance, I knew that some family would come in and adopt one of us and eventually we'd separate. I don't know if what I did was selfish, but all I knew that I can never live without my only family, my only brother. I look down at Lifty who is curled up in a ball with newspaper besides me.

"Lifty,"

Lifty turns to look at me with those big beautiful green eyes, filled with nothing but sadness. I look down and bite my bottom lip, hesitating to tell him on what I've planned on doing. I gaze upon Lifty again, seeing that I still kept his attention.

"Ima go get what we need, what you need." Lifty instantly replaces that sad look with a horrified one.

"NO."

is all that comes out of his pale lips. Of course Lifty being my twin, he knew EXACTLY what I was thinking.

"Look Lifty, I don't like the idea of it either but- HOW ELSE ARE YOU GETTING CURED?"

Before I was able to walk off, Lifty was fast enough to sit up and grab my wrist. I look back and see Lifty facing down.

"P-Please don't," I open my mouth to say something but he continues on. "What if you get caught and the police takes you away like mom and dad!?" He's crying. "Then they take you to Juvenal and the only way I'd be able to see you is through some plastic separating us, then one day you get in some knife fight and you die?!- Then what?!" he harshly huffs because of him not stopping for breath while going on one of is 'rants'. I swear, sometimes I feel as if Lifty is suffering from paranoia or some shit. He makes anything seem more dangerous then it really is. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lifty, I don't want to risk losing you and waste time begging when I can get the money we need in a split second" Lifty lets go on his tight grip on my wrist, I look up at him and smile as a Thank you, he gets my gesture and smiles back. "Don't worry Lifty I'll come back" and with that I ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After my 'business' was taken care of, I rushed to the nearest pharmacy for some Advil (or what ever you're suppose to fucking use for a cold and fever.) As I walk out I smile to myself. 'This was so worth the risk of getting caught stealing, now I can be relaxed again knowing that my lil bro aint dying on me TONIGHT'. As I get near our alley with the familiar dumpster we like to be next to, I hear voices. Surprised because no one really walks by here but us. I put my walking to a halt and stay behind the brick wall. I peer behind it and instantly my attention is captivated by a blue haired male about my age.

His attire is... unusual. He's wearing a mysterious red mask, along with a blue jumpsuit and white converse. But that's not the part of him that captivated my attention. He and my brother seemed to be getting along well because I can see smiles plastered on both there faces.

That smile...

Ba-Dump.

I can see the mysterious boy handing Lifty a paper bag with that smile of his and sparkling blue eyes filled with nothing but pure love and care.

Those eyes...

Ba-Dump.

Lifty looks in the bag delighted and takes out a chocolate chip cookie, and starts nibbling on it. It's not long before Lifty lets out a "MPH!" and I swear I saw hearts in his pupils. Seeing his reaction made me realize those cookies must be AMAZING because he literally shoves his head in the paper bag and stuffs himself with those sweets. The bluenette laughs sweetly at the sight.

That laugh..

Ba-Dump.

I don't know why, but everything about him is amazing. Usually when someone gets near here I threat them with the pocket knife (or gun) and tell them to fuck off, especially if they got near my twin but this guy.. I just feel different towards him. I had no intention on threatening or harming him in any way. I must've been standing there thinking deeply for to long because I suddenly feel someone poking my shoulder. As I'm still looking down I notice white converse. My eyes widen and my face feels warm all of a sudden.I don't look up.

"Shifty, right?" He said my name. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. "hey," He tilts my head up. We're face to face. I feel as if my blood is boiling up inside me because I feel extremely hot, my heart is going crazy, I feel as if my heart will pound right out of my chest. He gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach I just can't explain. God damn it. What is he doing to me?he giggles "you're so adorable! I know we just met and all but I cant help it!" As if things weren't already worse enough, the unexpected hugged me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "-and that's why we're here on our own." Lifty finishes. I turn to look at the boy in the red mask and see tears rolling down his cheeks.

Big Softy.

clearly me and him are opposites.

He's a caring hero and I'm a cold hearted criminal. Anyone says otherwise I'll punch them across the face, just because I'm a caring brother doesn't mean shit. I'm only nice to my family because I feel like it and want to be a good brother/son. Another example is I can jump this red mask guy and take all hes got, but I don't because i don't want to and Lifty likes him.I put my focus back to the conversation Lifty and his new found 'friend' are his name is Splendid. Learned that not long ago from lifty.

"-so why didn't you two just go to a Foster home when you had the chance?"

"I wanted to go but Shifty said we'd be better off on are own"

Yeah, bring me in the conversation will you?the blue head turns to look at me, a curious look on his face.

"Why is that Shifty?"

He cocks his head to the side making him look so is just a friendly though; I fined him cute.I look down embarrassed.

"B-Because.."

"Because?~"

"Because I didn't want for Lifty and I to separate."

Splendid thinks for a moment and suddenly replaced his thoughtful expression with a determined one."Move in with me, and I promise you I'll take care of you both and no longer need to worry of being separated." 


	2. Chapter 2

Platonic:  
(of love or friendship) intimate and affectionate but not sexual."their relationship is purely platonic"  
_

"Move in with me, and I promise you I'll take care of you both and no longer need to worry of being separated."

Splendid kept his promise, he did take care of us and we never had to worry about being separated from each other. Not only that but now we had someone to rely on. We had each other but now we have him. As days went on our bond grew tighter and our relationship blossomed into much more. Splendid isn't out caretaker, he's like a father but at the same time our brother. He's one of us.

We stayed in at Splendids tree house in the backyard for the meantime because he told us he knew his parents wouldn't be okay with any of this (specifically his father.) That means he had to sneak in blankets and food. Most of the time Splendid would bring in what he called an "Easy Bake" and make us cookies and other desserts we never had before. At night It got really cold but I couldn't help but feel a bit warmed up when I heard Splendid come in what is now our treehouse in the middle of the night.

"Splendid?" I lowly whispered. My brother was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I couldn't see it but I felt Splendid smiling that bright smile of his. He is what made me understand when someone says a person can light up the room because even so it was pitch black in the tree house, I can still see him smiling at me. He's like a candle and that candle lights me up to.

"Hey."

*Click*

He turned on his flashlight.

"What are you doing here?" Not that I want you to leave or anything.

"Do you not want me here?"

"What? No of course not! Wait, I mean I do want you here-" Splendid cupped my mouth with his hand and brought his pointer finger to his lips with a low "Ssssh" and pointed at my brother who was deep asleep. I nodded in understanding and he put his flashlight on my lap and walked to where he climbed up from and picked up what looked like a stack of blankets and pillows.

"I know I already gave you two a blanket and a pillow but I couldn't help but wake up knowing how cold it gets in here so I brought you guys these."

"All of them?"

I felt Splendid smile again. I wanted to pick up the flashlight on me more then anything and just shine it on his face to see it.

"Yeah, I even brought my own."

I felt my heart thump in my chest. Was it his kindness?

"You already gave us a place to stay and my brother won't be getting worse from his sickness as long as he's here, you have done enough."

"A heros job is never enough, and now that im aware about you brothers sickness, I'll give him what he needs in the morning okay?"

"Splendid you really don't-" He hushed me with his pointer finger again and whispered in my ear.

"Just say thank you."

I felt my face burning up by the sudden closeness. "T-Thank you." Splendid smiled again and leaned away to make a nest out of the blankets he brought.

"What are you doing?"

"Just piling these up so we can all sleep together."

My face burned up at the thought of sleeping together with him. It filled me up with excitement knowing I'd be closer to him in some way.

"But it's really cold in here." I don't want us to be a burden...

"I know, that's why I brought all these blankets here. We can warm up the blankets and eachother quicker that way."

Oh, that's okay. I'm already sweating with you just being here.

"Okay, it's done. We can sleep all together here." Splendid got up and picked up Lifty who was curled up in a ball with a thin sheet and carefully laid him on the nest he made. Splendid was right, it is to cold in here. I shivered finally coming to my senses again as Splendid left my kind for a split second.

"Shifty, c'mere." Splendid was already laying down on the other side of Lifty and patted the other side that was open for me.

The heat I was feeling inside me earlier came back to me.

"Okay." I stood up from where I was sleeping and walked over to the nest and laid down next to my brother who was in the middle of us both.

"We'll cover up with my blanket." Splendid sat up to pull up his blanket and covered all three of us with it. This is Splendids blanket, the one he sleeps with every night. I couldn't help cuddling it and sniffing his aroma. I felt like it was him I was warming up with and the thought of It made me happy.

"Getting a little to comfortable there huh?"

"Hm?" my eyes widened as I realized what I was doing and blushed even more. Did he see me?

Splendid chuckled. "It's okay, I understand this sort of behavior coming from someone who slept next to a dumpster."

"…." I feel pathetic all of a sudden.

And at the right moment, I felt Splendids hand on my own. "Did that sound mean? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware it would come out as it did." I smiled up at the ceiling and used this opportunity to intertwine our fingers tightly together. At this point I never want to let go of him. I just hope he thinks nothing of it.

I know he didn't when I felt his fingers tightly intertwine with my own. This warmed me up even more. Not letting go, Splendid gently pulled our hands ontop of Lifty and we both turned so we were facing each other. I was glad the flashlight he has brough with him was shining bright on the ceiling because I was able to see his smile as he was facing me. I was smilling at him to.

This is how our parents used to sleep. My mom on one side and my father on the other, smilling adoringly at one another as both their hands were held tightly by the other with us in the middle. It felt good before but being the one to do this with who I hold dearly was a whole new experience. Is this how mom and dad felt being together like this everynight? Is the look I'm giving Splendid the same as what my mom and dad looked at eachother with?

Adoration. I can feel it.

I'm inlove with you Splendid.

I want to do this kind of thing with you all the time.

Do you feel what I'm feeling?

"Hey Shifty,"

"Hm?"

"Let's sleep like this everynight."


End file.
